The invention relates to a wind protector for a passenger vehicle with a rearwardly folding top, the wind protector being displaceable between operative and inoperative positions.
In a known arrangement of the initially mentioned type (U.S. Patent Document U.S. Pat. No. 4,838,604), a wind protector is arranged behind the two front seats in the passenger compartment and can be displaced manually by means of a swivel movement from an inoperative position into an operative position and vice versa.
It is an object of the invention to develop a wind protector of the initially mentioned type in such a manner that the operating comfort is increased and no more manipulations are required for moving the wind protector from the inoperative position into the operative position.
According to the invention, this object is achieved by means of an arrangement wherein the wind protector is coupled via a control device with the top in such a manner that the wind protector is automatically moved into its operative position when the top is folded rearward into its rearward-side deposited position.
The principal advantages achieved by means of the invention are that, as a result of the coupling of the wind protector to the top, when the top is folded rearward, the wind protector is automatically moved into its operative position and, when the top is closed, it is moved back into its inoperative position, whereby the operating comfort of the wind protector is increased significantly. The wind protector is coupled with the top via a control device. The control device may have a mechanical, hydraulic, electric, electronic or similar construction according to various contemplated embodiments of the invention.
In the embodiment shown, the control device is formed by two control arms which are connected with one another in an articulated manner and can be manufactured in a simple and low-cost fashion. In this case, one control arm is rigidly connected with a bearing journal of the wind protector, whereas the second control arm interacts rotatably with the first control arm and with the folding top linkage.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of the invention when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.